Mission of Lust
by GameDemonKing
Summary: Adopted from sheechiibii Naruto, Hinata, and Shino are sent on a simple mission; to deliver a newly improved weapon to Suna. What will happen when Naruto starts to see Hinata in a way he has never looked at anyone but Sakura, and can Hinata keep her cool on the first mission?


Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Shino are sent on a simple mission; to deliver a newly improved weapon to Suna. What will happen when Naruto starts to see Hinata in a way he has never looked at anyone but Sakura, and can Hinata keep her cool on the first mission?

I decided to adopt this story from sheechiibii

Chapter 1: A simple mission

"I have called you all here to inform you on the details of a mission the three of you will be embarking on" Tsunade spoke with a firm and demanding voice which sent chills down Naruto's back. Hinata stood directly ahead of the hokage's Desk, Tsunade sighed from boredom and her inability to grab the sake from her desk compartment. The Hyuga heiress was standing between two fellow ninja.

To her left was Naruto Uzumaki. The boy who she was deeply in love with, but who didn't seem to notice she was alive. She had acquired this highly noticeable crush when she had first laid eyes on the blonde, when they first entered the academy, and it had continued and progressed over the years. The opal eyed beauty wasn't even sure what she found unbearably attractive in Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, but never the less she was unable to shake her mad desire for the boy.

While on the right side of her was Shino Aburame, A mysterious and in many prospects an enigmatic boy who Hinata had been teamed with since becoming a ninja at 12 years old. He, Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka along with their sensei, Kurenai Yuuhi, were team 8. Yet although they had all worked together for more than 3 years she still knew very little about the self preserved ninja

Her heart was pounding in her chest, she could feel the beat quickening as the blood rushed to her cheeks. Hinata was standing completely still, afraid that if she moved she might loose the will to keep herself from fainting. "**Is this for real, maybe I'm just dreaming, I mean, a mission with Naruto, I've only seen him once since he got back from his training with Jiraiya, and I couldn't even keep myself conscious**." She thought to herself in disgust as she fought to keep her balance.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled, he couldn't control his excitement.

"Have you finally realized my potential and decided to send me on a super impressive s-ranked mission?" He cried as his expectations got the better of him.

"No" Tsunade replied bluntly from behind her large, paper covered desk. "This is only a c-ranked mission, but I will expect you to carry it out to the best of your abilities"

"Awwww man, I really wanted to do something exiting after my last mission at the heaven and earth bridge" Naruto moaned as he pouted and slouched in a childish manner, which caused a small smile to cross Hinata's delicate face, which didn't go unnoticed by the hokage who was becoming increasingly irritated by the blonde's outbursts, but calmed down quickly after noticing the kunoichi's blush, which hadn't ceased yet and was not likely to until Naruto was out of her sight. "Look Naruto." Tsunade began. "I will not stand another outburst from you. This is a top priority mission and you're lucky to be getting missions at all after your last! So stop complaining and grow up." Naruto shamefully lowered his head in defeat.

"Now on to the topic at hand" The woman pressed on with a satisfied tone, as she had handled Naruto's little tantrum with ease which was often a hard task. "You will be leaving at sunrise tomorrow morning. You are to head to Suna with a very valuable package, I exp-"

"What's the package?" Naruto interrupted her and was not surprised to receive a glare from the 5th as she stood up and proceeded to hit the desk with just enough force to scatter the files and papers everywhere, but not too much for the desk to break. This violent action caused Hinata to jump and quickly raise her hand to her mouth in shock while Shino just stood there without flinching in any way, and a slight grin crossed Naruto's face. "**Thank you Naruto, this will get me out of filing all of those dam papers.**" Tsunade thought to herself as she successfully got herself out of another duty she faced as the hokage. Tsunade sighed before returning to her seat and shooting the jinchuuriki another deadly glare before reluctantly answering his awaited question.

"It's a weapon."

"What kind of weapon?"

"If you would let me finish I would tell you, baka." Tsunade snarled this was followed by a silence which took the hokage by surprise.

"It's a newly improved weapon which we have decided to send to Suna as they are greatly lacking in the weapons department, the weapon is a 5 bladed scythe and is very dangerous. Together with the weapon are instructions on how to build it so that the village can make more of them. Once in Suna you are to give the weapon directly to the Kazekage. You will then spend the night in a top class hotel, before returning here the next day. You should not experience any difficulties while on this mission. Now that you have been informed you may go." Tsunade spoke in a direct and superior fashion in order to keep the three kids from interrupting her. The two boys turned to leave before hearing the shy kunoichi's voice as she questioned the hokage.

"Erm, Tsunade-sama wh-why are we s-staying in a top class h-hotel when we are of a low r-rank?" The raven haired girl stuttered in a soft and quiet tone.

"To be honest with you Hinata I can't answer that. The kazekage requested it; I guess he was just feeling generous." The blonde woman remarked while chuckling at the latter comment she made, she certainly wouldn't consider Gaara to be a generous person but she found herself left with no other response to the girls question. "Oh, and by the way, Shino will be the leader on this mission." Tsunade smirked as she saw the look of disappointment on Naruto's face.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Hinata replied as she turned and walked out of the room slowly, trying to keep her eyes off the blonde ninja standing next to the exit. Shino and Naruto followed after her leave as they thought of what supplies they would need on the mission.

"**Well this might not be so bad I guess**." Naruto thought to himself as he made his way to Ichiraki Ramen "**I mean even though I'm stuck with Shino, who freaks the hell out of me, Hinata isn't that bad, she can be weird at times but she's still nice**." He could smell the ramen now and let out a sigh at the temptation. He grinned stupidly and stepped into the shop.

Okay, that's the end of the first chapter. You see, I have about 60 stories that I am starting to publish on my account but I had so many things happen in my life that I had to delay them all. Rest assured that once I publish my other stories, then I will put up a poll to see what you guys want me to publish the next chapter of.


End file.
